Небесные светила
by folga
Summary: Когда-то давно Луффи поведали, что звезды — это души умерших.


— Траффи, — зовет по обыкновению парнишка в соломенной шляпе.

— Трафии, — продолжает он, не услышав ответа на первый зов.

— Хей, Траффи, — уже взбунтовавшись, парнишка обернулся назад, вглядываясь в темноту, около бортика подле фигуры Санни. А там, едва отсвечивая тусклым белым светом, сидел мужчина в пятнистой шапке и старательно пытался уснуть, но этому категорически противился капитан корабля.

— Я слушаю тебя, Мугивара-я, — отстраненно произнес он наконец-таки в ответ.

Улыбнувшись, Луффи вновь обратил свой взгляд к небу, за которым наблюдал до этого. Огромное черное пространство. Было бы глупо называть его абсолютно черным, но даже сверкающие звезды и уходящая Луна не могли скрыть ту завораживающую глубину ночных небесных оттенков. А месяц, что отражался на водной глади, казалось, был невероятно огромным, и это тревожило морских жителей, что плавали под водой и создавали легкую рябь.

Команда на корабле давно спала, напившись и наевшись до отвала, как им и советовал капитан. Но Луффи не желал спать. Для него эта ночь была особенной. Он не совсем понимал, чем она отличается от любой другой, но сердцем чувствовал, насколько это время суток сегодня для него важно.

— Ты часто смотришь на звезды? — поинтересовался Монки как-то по-особенному, на свой манер растягивая слова, при этом задорная, немного увлеченная улыбка не сходила с лица, а когда он произнес последнее слово, сделав на нем заметное ударение, взглянул на соседствующую поблизости голову.

— Нет, — лаконично ответил Ло, что старался побороть надвигающуюся на него конницу Морфея. Скрыв зевок, он решил подняться и размять затекшие, благодаря неудобной позе, мышцы.

Соленые брызги, что все-таки умудрялись долететь до палубы корабля, приятно омывали лицо. И с каждой такой каплей Луффи становилось гораздо легче, проще... словно эта морская вода смывает с него те мысленные преграды, отдавая дань свободе и вольномыслию. Вероятно, по этой причине Мугивара так любил сидеть на фигуре корабля и ни с кем не желал разделить это таинственное по своей натуре место.

— Когда-то мне сказали, что звезды — это отражение души человека, — все также растягивая слова, произнес Монки, смакуя каждое, пробуя на вкус.

— Разве это не глаза? — решил опровергнуть сказанное парнишкой своим вопросом Трафальгар. Разговор был для него малоинтересен, ибо он действительно редко увлекался небесными светилами. Но что-то его в интонации Мугивары чутка насторожило, поэтому он не решился уйти с палубы, остался, повернувшись к горизонту лицом, проследил за взглядом капитана корабля и внимательно начал разглядывать яркие и не очень звезды.

— Не, — Луффи загадочно покачал головой и обернулся к пирату, которого уже давным-давно стал считать верным товарищем, а возможно и другом. — Отражение души, покинувшей этот мир.

— Глупость какая, — осмелился высказаться капитан пиратов Сердца.

— Возможно, — слегка качнул головой парень, но, тем не менее, задал вопрос, к которому решил прислушаться уходящий с палубы Трафальгар: — Интересно, если я умру, там станет на одну больше?

Ло понимал — этот вопрос не требует ответа, и, сочтя это очередной наивной глупостью двадцатипятилетнего парня, сошел по лестнице на звенящую едва накрапывающей росой зеленую травку.

— Спокойной ночи, — бросил он, открыв дверь в каюту.

— Ага, — кивнул Луффи, хотя нельзя было сказать, что он смог услышать эту едва различимую в шуме плещущейся воды, рассекаемой носом корабля, и легким приятным ветерком, что своим холодом изредка заставлял покрутить головой, отгоняя невидимые образы, фразу. Даже возможно, что так он ответил на свой же вопрос...

— Надеюсь, ты слышишь меня, Мугивара-я, — прошептал себе под нос, поднимаясь на небольшой холм, мужчина в черной куртке. Лунный свет, скользнувший по пришедшему гостю, немного развеял его скрытность, выказав статную фигуру высокого человека. Легкий ветер, что в эту ночь был особенно хорош для погоды на этом маленьком островке, чуть всколыхнул взъерошенные на вид колкие пряди волос. В одной руке он крепко держал меховую кепку, чуть сдавливая ее козырек, взбираясь на невысокий холмик с каждым шагом. А во второй руке был небольшой сверток, окутанный легкой плотной тканью.

Наконец добравшись до конца, мужчина замер, тяжело дыша, вдыхая глубоко холодный воздух через нос, а выдыхая через рот. Так он делал не оттого, что устал, или, возможно, был ранен. Нет. Он хотел успокоить ускоряющее темп сердце. Рука с кепкой чуть дрогнула, и гость особым, привычным для него движением надел ее на голову, скрывая глаза под тенью от козырька. Освободившаяся конечность потянулась к свертку, медленно, с неохотой, распутывая ткань. И вот, спрятав материю в карман свой куртки, мужчина продолжил путь к появившемуся в поле зрения высокому постаменту. А в руках у него шаловливый ветер теребил слабые и нежные лепестки множества бутонов космеи, отчего мелодия шелеста оживляла затихшее пространство.

— Прости, что не пришел раньше, — горькая улыбка коснулась уст, а ноги сами согнулись, вставая одним коленом на землю около надгробия. Небольшой букет цветов столь похожих на давнего друга мог легко затеряться среди множества других крупных ярких букетов и растений. Но это мало смутило пришедшего гостя. Не задерживаясь на земле, он поднялся, стряхнув землю с колена, а затем вновь взглянул на постамент, на котором значились четыре слова, во всех красках характеризующие того, кто лежит в этой земле, прямо под ногами явившегося друга.

"Я стал Королем Пиратов!"

Глупая, бессмысленная надпись, означавшая многое лишь для узкого круга людей, что еще помнили некоего сорвиголову, что смог доплыть до Рафтеля и нашел там заветное сокровище, оставленное великим Гол Д. Роджером.

Лежащая на постаменте соломенная шляпа колыхнулась от поднявшегося ветра. Она, словно желая улететь туда, куда дует ветер, пыталась сойти с постамента, но крепко связывающая ее веревочка с камнем не позволяла отправиться в путь соломенной путешественнице.

Эта вещь вызывала в пришедшем столпы искр, тысячи маленьких кусочков воспоминаний, что сейчас роились в голове мужчины, не давая тому покоя. Тяжело выдохнув, он протянул руки к шляпе, развязав маленький узелок, и, обернувшись спиной к надгробию, вновь заговорил, точно обращаясь к этой самой шляпе.

— Знаешь, на небе звезд больше не стало, — усмехнувшись, мужчина поднял высоко над головой шляпу и ослабил хватку. Порывистый ветер подхватил головной убор, придавая ему крылья, позволяя улететь к небу. Крутясь в воздухе, постоянно махая полями, словно крыльями, она устремилась к горизонту, где Луна соприкасалась с водной гладью. Пришедший ни разу не допустил мысли о том, что она может утонуть, упав на водную гладь. Наоборот, он верил, что эта вещь не успокоится, пока не отыщет себе нового хозяина.

А в этот самый момент, прямо над маленьким островом, на котором находился мужчина, загорелась звезда, ни разу не сравнимая по яркости с соседними.

— Удачи, — заметив необычное небесное проявление, произнес гость, чуть улыбнувшись лишь уголками губ, и вернулся к берегу, с намерением покинуть остров.


End file.
